


Trust

by falsteloj



Category: Weirdsister College, Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cambridge, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie worries that she can't trust Ben, but perhaps it's not Ben she needs to worry about. Wrote this for Werepuppy ages and ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“You will be there tonight, won’t you, Ben?”

Mildred froze and listened, knowing that she shouldn’t.

“Of course I will.” She could hear the smile in Ben’s voice. “Just you try and stop me.”

“One hot chocolate, no cream,” Mildred clattered the coffee cup down onto the counter, unable to keep the icy tint from her voice. “Have a nice day.”

Jeannie Stevens, long blond hair streaming over her college scarf, raised one perfect eyebrow and shot a pitying look in Ben’s direction. “See you later.”

“Mildred,” Ben hissed the instant she was out of earshot, “What was all that about?”

“When were you planning on telling me?” Mildred looked up at Ben, hurt written clear across her face. “You know she likes you.”

Ben shook his head, “She doesn’t like me. She’s my friend, and it’s her birthday.” Mildred looked down at her hands, twisted in her apron. Ben, exasperation plain, went on, “I don’t tell you when you can and can’t see your friends!”

“It’s just,” Mildred frowned, “I don’t trust her.”

“Look, I’m sorry, Millie,” Ben sighed, arranging the next order onto a tray and making for the counter, “But I’m going, and that’s the end of it.”

* * *

“What do you think he’s doing now?” Mildred asked, trying to sound casual, as she petted Tabby. The cat nuzzled her hand, as if in sympathy.

“Who’s this?” Tim asked, dropping into the sofa.

“Hobbes?” Azmat grinned, collapsing next to him.

Cas sighed and shook her head, “Ben. He’s gone on a swap. With Jeannie Stevens.”

“Oh,” Azmat laughed, “I wouldn’t have stood for that Millie.”

“He’ll be getting wasted,” Tim said knowingly. “Dancing on the tables.”

“Trying it on with all the,” Azmat waggled his eyebrows lecherously, “ladies.” Tim clapped him on the arm and both boys fell about laughing. Until Mildred stormed to her feet – Tabby narrowly missing an accident – and fled from the room.

“Guys,” Cas scolded, “That was so not cool.” She got up and made to follow her, concern etched across her face.

  
“What?” Azmat asked Tim, frowning in confusion, “did we do?”

* * *

Mildred pushed out into the corridor, knowing her bedroom would be the first place Cas would look, and straight into a wall of black.

“Woah,” it said, “’Hi Hobbes’ would have done.”

“Not now, Hobbes!” Mildred shook her head, swiping at her eyes. “Just leave me alone, alright?” She hurried on without waiting for his answer. Cas would be out any moment, and she couldn’t bear for Cas to tell her she was over-reacting. She knew she was over-reacting.

“Hey,” Hobbes called after her, a moments hesitance before his confident footsteps joined it. “Mildred, wait!” They rounded a corner out into the courtyard as he caught up with her, placing a hand on her arm to still her. “You’re upset.”

“And?” Mildred turned away from him, slumping onto the nearest bench, fighting back the sting of tears all the while. “Why would you care?”

“Millie,” Hobbes sighed and sat next to her. “What can I say?” He picked at the fabric of his jeans, not meeting her eye, “Fate has seen fit to cast me as your knight in shining armour.”

She smiled in spite of herself and Hobbes smirked in return. “So what’s wrong? Let me guess,” He paused for effect, “His inestimable blandness himself?” At Mildred’s look of confusion he elaborated, “Ben?”

“No!” At his raised eyebrow Mildred stammered, “I mean, yes. I mean, well, sort of. Oh,” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “It’s all in such a mess.”

Hobbes waited patiently for her to continue, watching as she fidgeted, trying to find a way to put the situation into words. 

“He’s gone out tonight, and it’s not that I mind. I mean, I do, but I wouldn’t try and stop him. It’s just that, lately, he’s been so distant and –“

“You don’t trust him?” Hobbes finished for her. 

“I do!” Mildred looked away, to hide the blush she could feel staining her cheeks. Ben had never given her any reason to doubt him. Aloud she said, “Ben is the nicest guy you could ever meet.”

“Yes, well, nobody could accuse me of that.” Hobbes said dryly, gaze fixed on some point in the distance. The silence stretched out between them uncomfortably.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mildred said finally. “I can’t speak for everyone else,” she shot him a small smile, “but, deep down, I don’t think you’re all bad.” 

Hobbes grinned and shook his head in amusement, the atmosphere lighter than before, then turned to look at her. As he caught her gaze Mildred felt herself flush again with the intensity of it. Suddenly, it was no laughing matter. Suddenly, Ben couldn’t be further from her mind. 

“Hobbes?” She stuttered, eyes wide as he leaned closer, although she made no attempt to move. His gaze flickered to her mouth and back again, and then he was leaning closer still, his fingers touching her cheek with a gentleness she would scarcely have credited him with. She pressed closer tentatively, eyes fluttering shut as their lips met, the soft pressure belying the tidal wave of emotion behind it.

The kiss deepened as Hobbes angled his head, and Mildred moved with him, one cautious hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. The hand on her cheek pushed into her hair in response, Mildred’s heart pounding as Hobbes kissed her with the same thoroughness he applied to everything. 

“Millie? Millie, are you out here?”

Mildred broke away guiltily, unable to meet Hobbes’ eye as Cas’ voice rang across the courtyard. She pressed a hand to her mouth, fresh tears welling up. “What have I done?”

“Millie?” Cas’s voice was closer and Hobbes scowled in it’s general direction before speaking,

“I meant what I said, Mildred. He will never be what you need.” He glanced at her quickly as he stood, and for a moment she was sure there was a hint of a blush about his pale cheeks. It made her want to cry all the more, and she hid her face in her hands, struggling to breathe around the lump in her throat. Hobbes pushed his hands into his pockets, awkward and hesitating, clearly uncomfortable.

“Millie! There you are!” Cas started towards them and it spurred Hobbes into action. He gave Mildred one last look then strode away with quick movements, blending into the blackness of the night. At the sight of Mildred Cas took Hobbes’ recently vacated space and pulled her into a hug, “Hey, don’t cry. Has Hobbes said something to upset you?” She glared across the courtyard.

“No,” Mildred shook her head and clung tighter to Cas. “No, it’s not him.” 

“You’re not still upset about Ben? Aw, Millie.” Cas pulled back to look at her friend, stroking a stray lock of hair away from her forehead, “You know Ben would never do anything. You can trust him.”

Mildred looked away, unaware of the dark figure still watching her from the corner of the courtyard, and murmured, “I know.” She closed her eyes and swiped at the tears that continued to fall. "I know."

That was the worst part of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
